


Merlin's Children

by solonggaybowser



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cats, Domestic, Double Drabble Series, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solonggaybowser/pseuds/solonggaybowser
Summary: Well, he didn't have children, none who were people anyway—but his two cats would always be his babies.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Catsitting

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Merlin's Bairns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981225) by [solonggaybowser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solonggaybowser/pseuds/solonggaybowser). 



> i'm new to translating, so any friendly suggestions on how to improve this english translation would be quite welcome! i _have_ retained some scots in parts of merlin's dialogue, since i like to imagine he speaks scots with his family; you might note that it's not as broad as in the fic's scots version, since i wanted those lines to be largely understandable to an english-speaking audience. i am open to discussion on this decision as well.

_"Thanks again for looking after them,"_ said Merlin over speakerphone.

"No problem." Eggsy closed the door and remembered to take off his shoes in Merlin's home. "Glad I can finally meet these kids... I hope they like me!"

_"Oh, they surely will. Cranachan's very sociable, and so is Toffee once he recognizes you as a food-giver."_

As they talked, a little black-and-white face peeked at him from the other room. "Oh, there's Cranachan now! Hi!"

 _"Crannie!"_ Merlin called for the cat, with kissing sounds. _"Come here, Crannie!"_

"Meow!" Happily she walked over to Eggsy. She sniffed his hand, found it acceptable, and allowed him to scratch her head.

"She's being so sweet already."

The fond smile in Merlin's voice was as clear as day. _"Aye, ye'r a guid lassie, aren't ye?"_

"Mrrow!"

"Oh—she just headbutted my—" She did it again; Eggsy laughed, "Crannie, he's not _inside_ the phone."

_"Dinnae listen tae him, Cran-Cran! Ye'r the anely ane that can save me!"_

Eggsy laughed again as she shoved his phone hard enough that he lost his balance and fell back on his bum. He petted the precious girl and wondered what JB would think of a cat in the house.


	2. Forlorn

"Maow!"

"Nyaow!"

Merlin, eyes on his phone and ignoring all the screaming from behind the door up until now, finally called, "Toffee, dae ye no hae oniething better for tae dae?"

"Maowow!"

Well, he should've expected as much, since this happened so often. But then, Toffee should be used to it as well, shouldn't he? "Ah dinnae bother ye whan ye'r in _your_ loo!"

That had him quiet—just for a bit, then there was a sad, "Maoow."

Oh, his heart could only soften! The poor little creature wanted to be with him, he knew, and what more could a cat do than cry?

Once he opened the door, he saw Toffee still sat just outside. "Waitit lang eneuch, eh?"

"Wrrow!" The orange boy stood and brushed his legs, tail straight up in the air.

Laughing quietly, he picked him up. "Come here, laddie."

And Toffee was purring in his arms, Merlin petting his little head, both the two happiest souls in the world.

"Were ye that lanely? Hmm? Ye cannae stand bein athoot yer da for ten minutes, can't ye no?"

"Wrrr."

"Ma dear wee thing... Gie's a kiss." He kissed him between the ears and put him down.


End file.
